Seizoen 22 Week 24
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_24" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie afl5005 01.jpg Familie_afl5005_02.jpg Familie afl5005 04.jpg Familie afl5005 05.jpg Familie afl5004 04.jpg Familie_afl5004_05.jpg Familie afl5004 01.jpg Familie_afl5004_02.jpg Familie afl5004 03.jpg Familie afl5004 07.jpg Familie afl5004 06.jpg Familie afl5001 01.jpg RitaPatrick07.jpg Sollicitatie.jpg StefanieArno02.jpg studentenjob.jpg 'Aflevering 116 (#5001) - maandag 4 februari 2013' Niko probeert Mieke met hand en tand duidelijk te maken dat hij niets heeft met Evy. June en Nathalie praten na over het huwelijksfeest van Marie-Rose en Mathias. Roos en Maarten moeten op zoek naar een nieuwe maître. Peter onthult aan zijn echtgenote zijn nieuwe functie binnen de holding. Trudy maakt zich zorgen omdat Bart nog geen nieuwe job heeft gevonden. Jan en Linda zijn bang dat Rita weer aan de drank is. Liesbeth maakt zich zorgen over haar dochter Stefanie omdat zij de laatste dagen ongewoon stil is. 'Aflevering 117 (#5002) - dinsdag 5 februari 2013' Trudy dringt bij Bart aan om zich als werkzoekende in te schrijven bij de VDAB. Peter brengt Véronique op de hoogte van de plannen die hij met Fashion heeft. Maarten geeft zijn vriendin Roos de kans zich te bewijzen als maître. Dirk moet voor zijn fotografiecursus een verhaal vertellen in enkele beelden en hij vraagt aan Nathalie of ze wil meewerken. Jan en Patrick hebben een ernstig gesprek over Rita’s drang naar alcohol. Marie-Rose en Mathias pakken de huwelijksgeschenken uit. Stefanie gedraagt zich raar, maar ze wil niet zeggen wat er scheelt. Linda stelt aan Jan voor om Evy bij hen te laten logeren. 'Aflevering 118 (#5003) - woensdag 6 februari 2013' Jelle en Louise maken zich zorgen omdat Bart momenteel werkloos is. Rita heeft met Patrick een gesprek over haar drankprobleem. Linda wil Evy tijdelijk in huis nemen en ze polst bij Mieke of ze er iets op tegen heeft. Peter en June zoeken een nieuwe ontwerper voor Fashion. Liesbeth ontdekt wat er aan de hand is met Stefanie. Dirk ontwikkelt de foto’s die hij van zijn ex-vrouw Nathalie heeft gemaakt. Linda maakt zich nog altijd zorgen over Guido, maar hij kan haar geruststellen. 'Aflevering 119 (#5004) - donderdag 7 februari 2013' Liesbeth en Benny zijn nieuwsgierig naar Hans, de nieuwe vriend van hun dochter Stefanie, en hopen hem snel te ontmoeten. Peter en June zien de kandidaten voor de job van ontwerper. Mieke wil van Niko weten wat er precies geweest is tussen hem en Evy. Rita zoekt steun bij Patrick in haar gevecht tegen de fles. Marie-Rose en Mathias bekijken samen met Véronique en Victor de foto’s van hun huwelijk. *'Eerste aflevering met Werner De Smedt (Rudi Verbiest) en Immanuel Lemmens (Pieter-Jan).' *'Laatste aflevering met Mark Tijsmans (Ronny De Praet).' 'Aflevering 120 (#5005) - vrijdag 8 februari 2013' Mieke wil dat Niko afstand neemt van Evy. Peter en June hebben hun ontwerper voor Fashion gevonden. Rita heeft het steeds moeilijker om niet te drinken. Bart ontdekt dat zijn zoontje zich voor hem schaamt. Bij de familie Pauwels is iedereen benieuwd naar de nieuwe vriend van Stefanie. *'Eerste aflevering met Jenne Decleir (Hans Deschutter).' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen